Difficult choise
by ItaTen
Summary: Memutuskan untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat baru adalah hal yang sulit bagiku. Tapi keadaan dan waktu kembali memaksaku mengambil keputusan yang sulit untuk kesekian kalinya. "Welcome to my life".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ItaTen**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Slight: Find your self :)**

**RnR !**

**Don't read if you Don't like**

**Hallo minna. Author bawa fanfic baru nih. Itachi and Tenten. Dua mahluk om Masashi yang author gilai. Kalo' boleh jujur, jarang ada fanfic yang castnya ItaTen berbahasa indonesia. Apakah ini adalah fanfic ItaTen bergenre romance pertama yang berbahasa indonesia ?. Entahlah, author sendiri juga gak tau. Tapi yang pasti, ini adalah fic pertama author yang mempertemukan dua karakter yang author sukai. Oke, happy reading ! :) **

"Tousan, Kaasan. Jangan pergi". Isak gadis remaja berusia 18 tahun di depan dua manusia yang tidak lagi bernyawa. "Gomen Yahiko-sama. Kami belum bisa mengetahui penyebab dari kecelakaan tersebut. Dan kami belum bisa memastikan kapan hasil penyelidikan ini bisa keluar. Tapi jika sudah keluar, kami akan segera menghubungi anda". Kata kepala polisi pada pengacara keluarga gadis itu. "Baiklah. Arrigatou gozaimasu". Balas lelaki itu. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu". Kata kepala polisi itu lagi. "Iya. Hati-hati". Balas Yahiko. "Sumimasen".

"Tenten tenanglah. Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau tidak lelah ?". Kata wanita berusia 22 tahun itu pada gadis di pelukannya. "Tousan, Kaasan. Kenapa kalian pergi secepat ini. Lalu untuk apa aku mendapatkan ini ?". Teriak Tenten emosi lalu melempar Medali emas yang baru saja ia dapatkan setelah menjuarai lomba olimpiade fisika beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, Tenten sudah mendapati rumahnya ramai akan kehadiran banya orang sepulang ia dari lomba olimpiade. Tadinya Tenten kira orang-orang yang datang kerumahnya adalah teman-teman orangtuanya yang baru pulang dari Australia untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen penting yang rencannya dokumen itu dimaksudkan untuk membuka perusahaan cabang disana. Betapa terkejutnya Tenten saat masuk rumah dan mendapati orang yang sangat ia kenal telah berada di dalam peti kayu. "Tidak mungkin". Hanya itu yang Tenten katakan saat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di depanya.

"Mana Tenten ?". Tanya Yahiko pada gadis di depannya. "Dia sedang tidur. Mungkin dia lelah. Dari tadi ia menangis seharian ini. Saat di makam saja ia hampir pingsan tadi". Jawab wanita yang dari tadi setia berada disamping Tenten. "Begitu. Konan, bisakah kau menginap disini malam ini ?. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Tenten. Di saat seperti ini, kurasa dia butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. "Baiklah". Jawab wanita yang ternyata bernam Konan itu.

xXx

"Tousan, Kaasan. Belum 24 jam kalian meninggalkan aku, tapi aku sudah rindu setengah mati pada kalian". Kata Tenten setelah membuka jendela kamarnya agar sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalamnya.

"Nee-san, kau disini ?". Tanya Tenten saat menuruni tangga dan mendapati Konan berada di dapurnya sedang melakukan sesuatu. "Iya Tenten. Kata Yahiko Nii-san aku harus menemanimu sementara waktu ini". Jawab Konan. "Sementara ?. Apa maksudmu ?". Tanya Tenten duduk di kursi meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat Konan berdiri. "Masalah itu biar Yahiko Nii-san saja yang menjelaskan". Jawaban itu yang Tenten dapat dari wanita berambut biru yang sedang membawa piring berisi roti isi. "Ini. Kubuatkan roti isi untukmu". Kata sekertaris pribadi mendiang ayah Tenten lalu duduk di samping Tenten. "Aku tidak nafsu makan". Kata Tenten menggeser piring keramik itu menjauh darinya. "Tenten, apa pun yang terjadi kau harus makan. Kalau tidak kau nanti sakit dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi". Kata Konan mendekatkan roti isi itu lebih dekat pada Tenten. "Konan benar Tenten. Sepeninggal orangtuamu, mereka menyerahkanmu padaku. Jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan aku tidak mau ada hal buruk menimpamu". Kata Yahiko yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi yang kosong di meja makan. "Baiklah". Jawab Tenten terpaksa lalu melahap sedikit demi sedikit roti isi buatan Konan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu". Kata Yahiko. "Apa ?". Tanya Tenten dengan mulut penuh dengan roti. "Sebelum orangtuamu meninggal, mereka meniggalkan wasiat untukmu". Kata Yahiko. "Wasiat ?" Tanya Tenten tak mengerti. "Iya. Di situ ditulis, kau akan mendapatkan semua harta termasuk perusahaan setelah kau merasa bisa dan mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan itu". Kata Yahiko. "Ya. Dan itu akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun". Jawab Tenten. "Tidak. Selama ayahmu hidup, beliau mempunyai seorang sahabat. Dan orang itulah yang akan membantumu untuk belajar memimpin perusahaan". Kata Yahiko. "Apa itu berarti….". "Ya. Kau akan tinggal disana mulai sekarang". Kata Yahiko yang sukses membuat Tenten terkejut. "Jangan takut. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah teman semasa kecil Ayahmu. Dia telah bertahun-tahun bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Dia sangat mengenal ayahmu, begiu juga sebaliknya". Imbuh Yahiko. "Aku tidak mau. Tidak mungkin aku mau tinggal dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal". Tolak Tenten. "Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau berusia 3 tahun orangtuamu mengajakkmu kesana ?". Tanya Yahiko. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingat. Itu sudah 14 tahun yang lalu". Kata Tenten. "Bagaimana kalau mereka berniat buruk padaku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau dari awal orangtuamu tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, kenapa mereka harus mencantumkan masalah ini di dalam surat wasiatnya ?". Kata Yahiko. "Lagipula kalu sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam". Imbuh Yahiko. "Jiisan, kau bilang aku adalah tanggung jawabmu bukan ?. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjagaku dan mengajariku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Aku hanyalah cadangan Tenten. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama surat wasiat itu masih ada". Jawab Yahiko. "Tapi kau tenang saja. Selama kau disana, aku setiap hari akan memantau perkembanganmu". Imbuh Yahiko lagi. "Begitukah ?". Tanya Tenten melunak. "Tenten, lakukan saja. Mereka memintamu seperti itu karena mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Lagipula, kami tidak mau ambil resiko untuk membiarkanmu hidup sendiri dirumah sebesar ini. Kami tidak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu karena kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengahadapi sendiri kehidupan yang kejam ini". Kata Konan memberi pendapat. "Kalau aku tinggal dirumah teman Tousan, bagaimana dengan rumah ini ?. Apa akan di jual ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tenang saja. Ayahmu sudah merencanakan sesuatu selama kau tidak tinggal dirumah ini. Serahkan semuanya padaku". Jawab Yahiko. "Pantas saja Tousan mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Jadi begini cara kerjamu". Kata sinis tapi menjurus ke pujian. "Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku Tenten". Kata Yahiko tersenyum. "Jadi apa kau menyetujuinya ?". Tanya Yahiko. "Terpaksa". Jawab Tenten cuek. "Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan kau tanda tangan di sini". Kata Yahiko menyerahkan surat persetujuan kalau ia mau menjalankan wasiat ayahnya. "Anggap saja mereka keluargamu sendiri". Kata Konan berusaha menghibur. "Aku tau". Jawab Tenten. "Tenang saja, dia orang yang baik". Kata Yahiko. "Semoga saja". Kata Tenten beranjak dari kursinya dan menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu penting". Kata wanita bernama Mikoto. "Tamu ?. Siapa ?". Tanya Sasuke masih menyantap sarapan yang di hidangkan ibunya. "Iya. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat Tousan sejak kecil". Jawab Mikoto. "Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan tinggal disini". Imbuh Mikoto lagi. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Karena orangtuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kemarin. Dan dia tidak punya sanak saudara yang tinggal di Jepang. Lagipula sebelum orangtuanya meninggal, mereka sudah menitipkan anaknya pada Tousan. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya dan hidup akur dengannya". Kata Fugaku. "Kalian mengerti ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Iya". Jawab Sasuke. "Itachi, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja ?". Tanya Mikoto pada anak sulungnya itu. "Lalu Kaasan ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa ?". Tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin. "Sudahlah, ini sudah siang. Aku berangkat". Kata Itachi beranjak dari kursi. "Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat". Kata Fugaku. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati". Kata Mikoto membetulkan dasi suaminya. "Iya". Jawab Fugaku mengecup kening Mikoto. "Sasuke, cepatlah !". Teriak Itachi dari luar. "Yaaa….". Jawab Sasuke. "Kaasan, aku berangkat". Kata Sasuke berlari menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya. "Iya, hati-hati". Teriak Mikoto.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?". Tanya Yahiko pada Tenten. "Iya. Tapia pa boleh aku kerumah sahabatku dulu ?. Aku ingin pamitan padanya". Kata Tenten. "Lakukanlah". Balas Yahiko ramah. "Terimakasih". Kata Tenten lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Temari". Panggil Tenten saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang bersantai di halaman rumahnya. "Tenten ?". Kata Temari yang terkejut sahabatnya datang kerumahnya. "Hai". Sapa Tenten. "Hai. Kenapa kau kemari ?. Aku sengaja tidak menemuimu untuk sementara karena kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri". Kata Temari. "Yah kau benar. Aku kesini hanya mau berpamitan padamu ?". Kata Tenten. "Berpamitan ?. Memang kau mau kemana ?". Tanya Temari bingung. "Aku akan ke Konoha". Kata Tenten lemah. "Ko..Konoha ?. Kenapa ?". Tanya Temari terkejut. "Yah, kau tau kan kalau orangtuaku meninggal. Orangtuaku meninggalkanku dengan beban yang sangat berat untukku. Meskipun orangtuaku telah meninggal, tapi aku harus memikirkan nasib karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan Tousan. Maka dari itu, aku ke Konoha untuk belajar menjalankan perusahaan pada sahabat Tousan. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar". Kata Tenten menjelaskan. "Haruskah kau tinggal disana ?". Tanya Temari terisak. "Harus. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan perusahaan Tousan yang telah ia bangun dengan kerja keras selama bertahun-tahun". Jawab Tenten sambil memeluk Temari. "Kalau itu yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu dan hal yang harus kau lakukan, pergilah. Aku mendukungmu". Kata Temari tersenyum. "Terimakasih". Kata Tenten sambil memeluk Temari makin erat dan dibalas pelukan oleh Temari. "Aku akan sering-sering main kemari". Kata Tenten. "Jangan mencoba menghiburku". Sergah Temari yang akhirnya membuat dua gadis itu tertawa. 'Aku akan sangat merindukanmu'. Batin seseorang di balik pohon yang mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis yang sedang tertawa lepas itu.

Hampir 4 jam lamanya perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha. "Jiisan, apa masih jauh ?". Tanya Tenten yang berada di kursi belakang mulai bosan. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai". Jawab Yahiko masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Sabar Tenten". Kata Konan.

"Sudah sampai". Kata Yahiko. Kini di depan mata Tenten telah tersaji rumah yang sangat besar dari rumahnya yang menurutnya sudah sangat besar. Dan dirumah tersebut terpampang jelas lambang Uchiha. "Pantas saja". Gumam Tenten. "Apanya ?". Tanya Yahiko yang sedikit mendengar gumaman Tenten. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa". Jawab Tenten. "Ayo masuk". Kata Yahiko sambil mengangkat koper-koper milik Tenten.

"Konnichiwa Mikoto Baasan". Sapa Yahiko dan Konan. "Ah.., Yahiko, Konan. Konnichiwa". Balas Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun. "Mari masuk". Tawar Mikoto. "Ah tidak perlu Baasan. Kami buru-buru karena banyak urusan yang harus kami selesaikan di kantor. Kami hanya ingin mengantar Tenten". Kata Yahiko Jiisan ramah. "Jadi kau anak Sesshomaru dan Sango ?". Tanya Mikoto menoleh pada Tenten tanpa melepas senyum dari wajah cantiknya. "Iya Baasan. Konnichiwa". Sapa Tenten. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Baasan". Pamit Yahiko. "Iya. Hati-hati". Balas Mikoto. "Iya. Tenten, baik-baik disini ya ?". Kata Konan. "Pasti". Jawab Tenten.

"Jadi namamu Tenten ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Iya Baasan". Jawab Tenten ramah. "Diluar dugaanku, kau sangat cantik". Puji Mikoto. "Ah, terimakasih Baaan". Balas Tenten malu. "Berapa usiamu ?". Tanya Mikoto lagi. "18 tahun Baasan". Jawab Tenten. "Benarkah. Usiamu sama dengan Sasuke". Kata Mikoto. "Sasuke ?". Tanya Tenten. "Iya. Dia adalah anak bungsuku". Jawab Mikoto. "Bungsu ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Ya, kenapa ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sulit percaya kalau Baasan sudah mempunyai anak". Kata Tenten. "Kenapa begitu". Tanya Mikoto bingung. "Karena aku pikir aku dan Baasan terlihat seumuran". Kata Tenten memuji kecantikan wanita disebelahnya. "Kau bisa saja". Kata Mikoto tersipu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh". Balas Tenten. "Jangan dipuji terus. Nanti aku jadi besar kepala". Kata Mikoto. "Apa itu suami dan anak Baasan ?". Tanya Tenten saat melihat satu foto keluarga yang terpampang jelas di ruang tamu. "Iya. Mereka adalah anak Baasan". Kata Mikoto. "Iya. Yang ini adalah Fugaku Uchiha suami Baasan sekaligus sahabat karib ayahmu. Dan yang ini adalah anak Baasan yang tadi Baasan bilang seumuran denganmu, namanya Sasuke. Dan yang ini adalah Itachi kakak Sasuke". Jelas Mikoto menunjukkan satu persatu foto yang dimaksud. "Apa mereka kembar ?. Kelihatannya seumuran". Tanya Tenten. "Banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi kenyataanya usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh Sasuke berusia 18 tahun sedangkan Itachi berusia 22 tahun". Jawab Mikoto. "Hai. Uchiha Itachi kini telah bekerja sebagai direktur utama di kantor pusat manggantikan Fugaku Jiisan". Kata Mikoto. "Di usia semuda itu ?". Tanya Tenten takjub. "Iya. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Karena pada saat kuliah, semua dosen yang ada di Universitas Konoha mengakui kecerdasan Itachi. Semua orang di Konoha pun tau kalau kecerdasan dan kemampuan Itachi bisa diandalkan. Dan sejak saat itu, Fugaku Jiisan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti tes untuk menjadi manager seperti orang lain. Tapi diluar dugaan, Itachi langsung di terima sebagai Direktur perusahaan menggantikan Fugaku Jiisan". Jelas Mikoto. "Mengaggumkan". Gumam Tenten. "Apa ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Ah, tidak. Kalu Sasuke ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kalau Sasuke, dia juga cerdas meskipun tidak secerdas Itachi. Tapi dia berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga. Dia pernah berkali-kali menjuari Karate dan Basket". Jawab Mikoto. "Baasan pasti bangga". Kata Tenten. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai dua anak laki-laki seperti mereka". Kata Mikoto. "Dan sekarang bertambah satu lagi anak Baasan yang berprestasi". Imbuh Mikoto. "Siapa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Sudah jelas kau Tenten". Jawab Mikoto. "Aku ?". Tanya Tenten bingung. "Iya Tenten. Aku dengar dari orangtuamu, kau sering memenangkan olimpiade fisika tingkat Internasional". Kata Mikoto. "Itu bukan apa-apa kecuali usaha yang sia-sia Baasan". Kata Tenten menunduk. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya merasa sia-sia mendapatkan itu semua. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada orangtuaku lagi sekarang". Jawab Tenten lemas. "Tenten kau tau ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Kau tau betapa senangnya aku saat aku mendengar kau akan tinggal disini ?. Sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Saat aku mengalami kecelakaan setelah melahirkan Sasuke, dokter melarangku untuk hamil lagi. Karena dapat merenggut nyawaku jika itu terjadi. Ketika Sesshomaru dan sango kemari 14 tahun yang lalu, aku baru tau kalau anak mereka seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat bermata hazel dan berwajah sangat imut. Saat kutau mereka memiliki dirimu, aku sangat iri pada mereka. Dan pada saat kau pulang, hati kecilku ingin menahanmu untuk tidak pulang dan tetap tinggal disini. Tapi, apa hakku untuk melakukan itu". Kata Mikoto meneteskan air mata. "Baasan". Lirih Tenten memeluk Mikoto. "Jadi jangan pernah kau mengatakan itu lagi. Meskipun orangtuamu telah tiada, kau masih memiliki kami. Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia. Kau tau ?". Kata Mikoto tersnyum. "Arrigatou gozaimasu, Baasan". Kata Tenten.

"Nah Tenten, ini kamarmu. Baasan sengaja meminta Fugaku Jiisan mendekor ulang kamar ini agar kau nyaman tinggal disini. Kuharap kau suka". Kata Mikoto setelah menunjukkan salah satu kamar di lantai dua. "Iya Baasan. Arrigatou gozaimasu, aku sangat menyukainya". Kata Tenten senang. "Syukurlah. Baasan akan keluar karena ada sedikit urusan. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, Ada pembantu dibawah. Kau panngil saja mereka". Kata Mikoto. "Iya Baasan". Balas Tenten. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan kemari tadi. Kalau tiba waktunya makan malam, aku akan membangunkanmu". Kata Mikoto. "Iya Baasan".

"Sasuke, tolong panggilkan Tenten. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam". Suruh Mikoto. "Dia sudah disini ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Iya. Dia sudah datang tadi siang. Cepat panggil dia".

"Duduklah Tenten. Makanlah". Kata Mikoto yang melihat Tenten si belakang Sasuke. "Iya Baasan". Jawab Tenten. "Jadi kau yang namanya Tenten ?". Tanya Sasuke duduk di sebelah Tenten. "Iya". Jawab Tenten singkat. "Kata Tousan dan Kaasan kau pernah kemari. Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan kau kemari". Kata Sasuke. "Iya. Aku pun tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi". Kata Tenten membenarkan. "Aneh". Gumam Sasuke. "Apa ?". Tanya Tenten yang sekilas mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Ah tidak. Makanlah". Kata Sasuke. "Itachi, mana Tousan ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Tadi siang mendadak ada urusan di luar kota". Jawab Itachi. "Begitu. Tapi tidak biasanya ia pergi keluar kota tanpa member kabar". Kata Mikoto heran. "Mungkin Tousan sedang sibuk sekarang". Kata Itachi. "Tenten". Panggil Itachi tiba-tiba yang membuat Tenten tersedak karena terkejut. Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk.. "Iya ?". Jawab Tenten. "Mulai besok, kau akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke. "I..iya Niisan". Jawab Tenten. "Dan kau Sasuke. Mulai besok, kau akan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri". Kata Itachi. "Baiklah". Kata Sasuke senang. "Kau akan berangkat dengan Sasuke Tenten". Kata Itachi lagi. "Iya Niisan". Jawab Tenten. Pertama kali Itachi melihat Tenten, Itachi sudah merasa aneh. Saat melihat Tenten, Itachi tiba-tiba teringat seseorang. Terutama dari sorot matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Itachi saat ia melihat sesuatu di leher Tenten. "Itu ?".

**To be continued...** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna. Nama saya Tenten. Salam kenal". Kata Tenten memperkenalkan diri. "Baiklah Tenten. Silahkan duduk". Kata Sensei yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi menurut Tenten Sensei yang satu ini terlihat aneh. Karena daripada menjadi Sensei Tenten pikir lebih pantas kalau dia menjadi Guru aerobic. Bagaimana Tenten tidak berpikir seperti itu. Rambut hitam mengkilat model bob, tubuh yang sangat kurus, dan baju yang lebih pantas disebut stocking hijau membalut badannya. Dan kelihatannya sempit gatal dan sangat tidak nyaman. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk dan malah melihatku seperti itu ?". Tanya Sensei itu. 'Benar juga. Kenapa aku masih disini dan malah memperhatikan orang aneh ini ?'. Pikir Tenten. "Apa kau tertarik dengan gaya busanaku. Aku tau bajuku ini membuat semua orang menginginkannya, tapi kau tidak perlu melihtku seperti itu ?". Kata Sensei itu PD. "Benarkah ?". Tanyaku ragu. "Iya. Dan karena aku orang baik, aku akan memberimu 2 lusin baju ini". Kata Sensei itu. "Heeeeh…., tidak. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku lebih suka penampilanku yang sekarang". Tolak Tenten. "Kau yakin ?". Tanyanya. "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku". Balas Tenten mantap. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau terserang gatal-gatal karena stocking hijaumu itu". Gumam Tenten."Apa ?". Tanya Sensei itu. "Ah, hahaha…, tidak. Aku akan duduk. Sumimasen". Kata Tenten berlari menuju bangkunya.

"Konoha High School". Terpampang besar di atas gerbang yang menjulang tinggi disana. Tenten melirik jam berwarna biru melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "09.45. Masih 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat selesai". Gumam Tenten dan memutuskan menghabiskan sisa waktu itu untuk mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Dua gedung tinggi yang ada di sekolah ini. Satu gedung sebelah kanan khusus untuk siswa laki-laki dan yang sebelah kiri di tempati oleh sisiwi perempuan. Meski pun murid laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah, tapi kalau untuk lapangan, semua siswa maupun siswi di gabung menjadi satu. Air mancur yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh di tengah taman sekolah ini. Tempat parkir luas yang disana terdapat berbagai mobil mulai dari mobil yang biasa sampai mobil sport memenuhi setiap inci ruang yang ada disana. Tidak heran jika sekolah ini membutuhkan biaya setara dengan satu mobil untuk sekali masuk. "Tidak. Hanya saja nanti aku ada kelas tambahan dan ekskul karate. Jadi, apa kau bisa pulang sendiri ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja". Jawab Tenten. "Apa kau ingat jalan pulang ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sedikit". Kata Tenten. "Sedikit ?. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa sampai rumah. Atau aku minta tolong pada temanku saja untuk mengantarmu pulang ?". Tawa Sasuke. "Ah, tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi". Tolak Tenten. "Tenten". Teriak seseorang di belakang Sasuke. "Sakura ?". Kata Tenten. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Sakura saat berada di hadapan dua manusia berbeda gender itu. "Kalian sudah saling kenal ?". Tanya Tenten. "Iya. Dia ini kekasihku". Jawab Sakura. "A..pa ?". Tanya Tenten kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke ?". Tanya sakura lagi. "Aku ada perlu dengan Tenten". Jawab Sasuke. "Kau mengenalnya ?". Tanya Sakura. "Iya. Dia tinggal di rumahku". Kata Sasuke. "Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan padaku ?". Tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Hn". Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Apa itu benar, Tenten ?". Tanya Sakura pada teman barunya yang masih melongo mendengar jawaban dari Sakura tadi. "Panda". Teriak Sakura di telinga Tenten. "Oh iya Sakura. Apa ?". Tanya Tenten bingung. "Lupakan ?". Kata Sakura. "Sakura, apa aku bisa minta tolonga padamu ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Apa ?". Tanya sakura balik. "Kau bawa mobil kan ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Iya". "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau antar Tenten pulang ?. Aku nanti ada kelas tambahan dan kelas karate. Kasihan kalau Tenten menungguku. Lagipula Tenten tidak tau jalan pulang". Kata Sasuke. "Sasuke, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang naik bus nanti". Kata Tenten. "Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu". Teriak Sakura. "Apa ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Aku akan ke Mall dengan Hinata. Aku mau mengajak Tenten. Apa boleh ?". Tanya Sakura. "Tanyakan saja padanya ?". Kata Sasuke. "Apa kau mau ?". Tanya Sakura. "Ba..baiklah". Jawab Tenten. "Bagus".

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Tadaima". Kata Tenten. "Tenten-sama. Okaerinasai. Mana Sasuke-sama ?". Tanya Rinai Baasan Salah satu pembantu dirumah ini. "Sasuke latihan basket di sekolah. Baasan, kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali ?. Dan Mikoto Baasan dimana ?". Tanya Tenten. " Mikoto-sama sedang keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan". Jawab Rinai. "Tenten-sama, apa tidak mau makan siang dulu ?". Tawar Rinai. "Tidak Baasan. Aku masih kenyang. Lagipula, aku agak kurang nyaman jika makan seorang diri". Jawab Tenten. "Baiklah".

Bruukk…!. Tenten membanting dirinya kekasur. "Ternyata keluarga ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Semua baik padaku. Kecuali satu. Uchiha Itachi. Aku merasa dia tidak menyukaiku, atau hanya perasaanku saja ?". Kata Tenten pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Meskipun baru 3 hari Tenten tinggal disitu, tapi Tenten bisa merasakan itu semua. Mulai dari cara Itachi berbicara tanpa memandangnya, sikap Itachi terhadapnya, Sampai cara Itachi menatapnya. Apa yang salah pada diri Tenten dimata Itachi. "Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya ?". Teriak Tenten berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Tenten, bagunlah". Kata Mikoto mebangunkan Tenten. "Baasan ?". Kata Tenten terkejut. "Bangunlah. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam". Kata Mikoto lagi. "Gomenasai Baasan. Aku ketiduran". Kata Tenten. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau, kau pasti lelah". Kata Mikoto. "Iya Baasan". Kata Tenten. "Mandilah, setelah itu turun. Kau pasti lapar". Kata Mikoto lalu keluar dari kamar Tenten. Tenten melirik jam digital kecil di laci sebelah tempat tidurnya. Disana menunjukkan pukul 18.45. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur siang selama ini". Gerutu Tenten. Setelah melihat pantulan kaca dikamarnya, betapa terkejutnya Tenten saat ia melihat dirinya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. "Dasar bodoh".

"Konbanwa". Sapa Tenten saat sampai di ruang makan. "Konbanwa Tenten. Duduklah". Balas Mikoto. "Iya". Jawab Tenten lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Bagaimana sekolahmu Tenten ?. Apa kau senang sekolah disana ?". Tanya Fugaku. "Sekolahku baik-baik saja Jiisan. Aku senang sekolah disana". Jawab Tenten. "Kalau rumah ini, apa kau nyaman tinggal disini ?". Tanya Fugaku lagi. "Iya Jiisan, aku senang tinggal disini. Apalagi kamarku, aku sangat menyukainya". Jawab Tenten lagi. "Syukurlah. Kalau kau senag tinggal disini. Aku adalah tanggung jawab Jiisan sekarang. Karena itulah pesan terakhir mendiang ayahmu". Kata Fugaku. "Iya Jiisan". Jawan Tenten. "Sebisa mungkin, Jiisan akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Jadi, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada Jiisan". Kata Fugaku tenang namun tegas. "Iya Jiisan". Kata Tenten lagi. "Dan soal perusahaan ayahmu. Setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, Itachi yang akan langsung mengajarimu". Kata Fugaku yang berhasil melihat mahluk berbeda gender yang senag berhadap-hadapan terkejut. Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhuk..Uhuk.. !, Itachi dan Tenten tersedak di waktu bersamaan. "Itachi hati-hati". Kata Mikoto yang berada disampingnya lalu memberi Itachi segelas air. "Pelan-pelan". Kata Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenten. "Apa ?". Teriak Itachi dan Tenten bersamaan. "Tousan, kenapa aku ?". Tanya Itachi. "Kenapa ?. Aku rasa kaulah yang cocok untuk mengajari Tenten. Usia kalian tidak terpaut jauh, jadi kurasa Tenten akan lebih nyaman jika kau yang mengajarinya". Kata Fugaku memberi alasan. "Tapi aku akan lebih nyaman jika Jiisan yang membimbingku". Kata Tenten. "Keputusan Jiisan sudah bulat. Itachi yang akan mengajarimu. Karena Jiisan pikir kau akan lebih paham jika Itachi yang membimbingmu". Kata Fugaku. "Ta..ta..tapi ?". Kata Tenten terbata-bata. "Terserah". Kata Itachi beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi.

"Lelah sekali". Teriak Sakura. "Kalau selesai olahraga, lelah itu wajar. Kalau tidak, itu artinya kau kelainan". Kata Tenten. "Tenten benar Sakura". Kata Hinata. "Sakura, Hinata ?". Panggil Tenten. "Hn ?". Tanya Hinata dan Sakura. "Sekolah ini menakjubkan". Kata Tenten. "Kau baru tau ?". Tanya Sakura. "Hn. Dan kurasa, aku mulai menyukai hidupku yang sekarang". Kata Tenten memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya dipinggir lapangan. "Apa kalian haus ?". Tanya Tenten pada kedua temannya. "Sangat". Balas Hinata. "Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli minuman". Kata Tenten . "Kau mau apa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Cuaca panas seperti ini, pasti sangat enak bila kau membawa minuman dingin kemari". Kata Sakura. "Kau Hinata". Tanya Tenten. "Terserah kau saja". Jawab Hinata. "Baiklah". Kata Tenten lalu berlari kekantin. "Cepat ya ?". Teriak Sakura. "Cerewet". Balas Tenten berteriak menoleh pada Sakura tanpa melihat depan. "Tenten awas !". Teriak Hinata dan Sakura. Dug…Dug…!

"Hoi Teme". Panggil Lelaki berambut pirang. "Ada apa ?". Balas Sasuke malas. "Tidak ada apa-apa". Balas lelaki bernama Naruto itu. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin". Jawab Naruto. "Dasar". Kata Sasuke singkat. "Tenteng gadis yang tinggal dirumahmu. Apa dia benar-benar tinggal dirumahmu ?". Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya. "Menurutmu ?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan masih asik dengan buku di genggamannya dan kaki yang berada diatas meja. "Iya". Jawab Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau Tanya padaku ?". Tanya Sasuke membalik halaman buku. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin". Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa. "Baka". Gerutu Sasuke. "Menurutku dia lumayan cantik". Kata Naruto lagi. "Bukan lumayan, tapi memang". Balas Sasuke. "Apalagi jika rambutnya di gerai". Kata Naruto sambil membayangkan sesuatu. "Yah, kau benar". Balas Sasuke. "Apa kau pernah melihatnya ?". Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja. Dia tinggal dirumahku. Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya". Kata Sasuke. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Naruto. "Yah, aku melihatnya setiap ia selesai mencuci rambutnya". Kata Sasuke. "A..apa ?". Tanya Naruto kaget. "Hey, singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan". Sergah Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi Naruto. "Lalu ?". Tanya Naruto. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu". Jawab Naruto. "Apa itu penting bagimu ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sebenarnya Tidak". Jawab Naruto polos. "Kalau begitu, diamlah". Balas Sasuke. "Siapa namanya ?". Tanya Naruto. "Tenten". Jawab Sasuke. "Ah,iya Tenten". Kata Naruto. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Sasuke heran. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya dulu, mungkin dia telah menjadi milikku sekarang". Kata Naruto PD. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Sasuke padanya yang membayangkan sesuatu. "Hn". Jawab Naruto singkat. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Hinata ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Mugkin karena dia gadis yang cantik dan baik". Jawab Naruto seadanya. "Hanya Itu ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Apa itu penting bagimu ?". Tanya Naruto membalikkan pertanyyan Sasuke tadi. "Terserah". Jawab Sasuke malas. "Sasuke". Teriak seseorang berlari ketempat mereka berdua. "Ada apa alis tebal ?. Kau berisik sekali". Kata Naruto. "Tenten". Kata Lee

"Ukh.., Kami-sama. Apa yang terjadi padaku ?". Gerutu Tenten saat merasakan pusing luar biasa dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang kesehatan. Terakhir yang Tenten ingat adalah teriakan Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah itu ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dan setelah itu, gelap. Tenten tidak mengingat kejadian apa pun setelah itu. "Kau sudah bangun". Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Apa yang terjadi padaku ?". Tanya Tenten pada orang itu. "Kau disini karenaku. Gomenasai". Kata orang itu meminta maaf. "Apa yang terjadi ?". Tanya Tenten berusaha duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanyanya. "Aku ingin duduk". Jawab Tenten. "Kau yakin ?". Tanyanya. "Iya. Aku lelah berbaring terus". Kata Tenten. Orang itu pun menahan punggung Tenten dan membiarkannya duduk dengan kedua kaki jatuh terbebas di pinngir kasur. "Apa kepalamu masih pusing ?". Tanya Orang itu lalu duduk dihadapan Tenten dengan posisi yang lebih rendah darinya. "Lumayan". Jawab Tenten tertawa kecil. "Gomenasai". Kata orang itu menyesal. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Kepalamu terkena bolaku dan bola milik temanku tadi saat bermain basket". Jawabnya. "Dua bola ?". Tanya Tenten tidak percaya. "Iya. Gomennasai". Kata Orang itu lagi. "Iya tidak apa-apa. Lalu kau ini siapa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Aku Sasori". Jawabnya. "Aku Tenten". Kata Tenten. "Aku sudah tau". Balasnya. "Kau tau ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ya". Jawab Sasori singkat. "Apa kau nanti malam ada waktu ?". Tanya Sasori. "Tidak. Kenapa memang ?". Tanya tenten balik. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar kalau kau tidak keberatan. Anggap saja untuk menebus kesalahanku ini". Tawar Sasori. "Ah, tidak perlu Sasori Niisan. Nanti merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja sekarang". Tolak Tenten. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku malah senang jika kau mau menerimanya". Kata Sasori. "Baiklah". Kata Tenten. "Arrigatou". Kata Sasori menatap Tenten yang ia sendiri tak dapa mengartikan apa maksud dari tatapan itu. "Eh". Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Tenten. Braaak… ! "Tenten". Teriak Sasuke. "Sasuke ?". Lirih Tenten bingung. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanyanya menghampiri Tenten. "Ah iya. Aku baik-baik saja". Balas Tenten dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Sasuke menahan emosi. "Karena aku Tenten berada disini". Kata Sasori jujur. "Teme". Teriak Sasuke emosi mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori sampai si empunya bada terangkat berdiri. "Sasuke hentikan". Kata Tenten melerai. Bruukk… "Aaww..". Rintih Tenten saat kakinya belum siap untuk digunakan untuk berdiri dan membuatnya jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai. "Tenten". Kata mereka berdua memegang lengan kanan dan kiri Tenten untuk membantunya berdiri. "Apa sakit ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Sedikit". Jawab Tenten meringis. "Sasuke, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Sasori Niisan. Aku baik-baik saja". Kata Tenten pada Sasuke agar ia tidak berkelahi lagi dengan Sasori. "Ni..Niisan ?". Tanya Sasuke heran. "Aku sudah baikkan sekarang. Masalah ini sudah selesai". Kata Tenten lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang". Kata Sasuke. "Pulang ?. Ini masih jam pelajaran ?". Tanya Tenten bingung. "Apa kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajara dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Entahlah". Jawab Tenten ragu. "Lepaskan dia". Kata Sasuke dingin. Sasori yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung melepas lengan kiri Tenten. "Aku pergi Tenten. Nanti malam akan kujemput". Kata Sasori yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten. "Apa kakimu masih sakit ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Sedikit. Tapi kurasa aku masih bisa berjalan". Jawab Tenten. "Hati-hati". Kata Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanan Tenten ke lehernya.

"Sasuke ?". Panggil Tenten. "Hn". Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan pandangan masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalan didepannya. "Kenapa kau sangat khawatir saat aku pingsan tadi ?". Tanya Tenten. "Karena ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk menjagamu dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan". Jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Siapa ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya". Kata Sasuke. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Karena orang itu tidak ingin kau mengetahui kalau dia diam-diam mengkhawatirkanmu". Kata Sasuke. "Kenapa begitu ?". Tanya Tenten heran. "Aku juga tidak tau". Jawab Sasuke.

"Itachi tolong buka pintunya. Sepertinya ada tamu". Teriak Mikoto dari dapur yang masih sibuk memasak untuk makan malam.

"Konbanwa". Sapa lelaki saat pintu terbuka. "Kau Sasori. Konbawa". Balsa Itachi. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?". Tanya Itachi. "Aku ada janji dengan Tenten". Kata Sasori. "Tenten ?". Gumam Itachi. "Konbanwa Niisan". Sapa Tenten yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Itachi. Ada yang berbeda dengan Tenten saat ini. Cepol dua yang menghiasi rambutnya, kini berubah menjadi untaian rambut yang di kuncir seperti ekor kuda. Dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos lengan panjang warna putih. Tidak lupa tas kecil menggelayut di lengan kirinya dan sepatu teplek berwarna cokelat. 'Imut'. Pikir Itachi. "Kau Siap ?". Tanya Sasori. "Iya". Balas Tenten berjalan melewati Itachi.

"Siapa Niisan ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Sasori". Jawab Itachi seadanya. "Sasori ?". tanya Sasuke bingung. "Mau apa dia kemari ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Dia ada jan ji dengan Tenten". Jawab Itachi. "Oh". Kata Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?". Tanya Itachi. "Apanya ?". Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Ada hubungan apa antara Tenten dan Sasori. Dan kenapa saat aku pulang tadi, aku melihat ada plester luka di pelipisnya ?". Tanya Itachi lagi. "Oh. Tadi siang tidak sengaja bola milik Sasori dan temannya mengenai kepala Tenten yang membuat Tenten pingsan. Dan sebaga permintaan maaf, Sasori mengajak Tenten ke suatu tempat". Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?". Tanya Itachi. "Aku tidak memeberitahumu karena kupikir itu tidak penting". Jawab Sasuke bergidik saat melihat tatapan dingin kakaknya. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakana padamu, untuk mengatakan apa pun yang terjadi padanya sekecil apapun itu". Kata Itachi dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja padanya kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya dan apa alasanmu peduli padanya ?". Kata Sasuke memberanikan diri. "Jangan katakana apa pun padanya. Ini urusanku, jangan ikut campur. Kau paham ?". Kata Itachi lagi. "Niisan, kau membuatku takut". Kata Sasuke. "Itachi, Sasuke. Apa yang kalian lakukan ?. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam". Tanya Mikoto. "Kaasan, apa Tenten sudah mengatakan padamu kalau dia akan pergi ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir Tenten seperti dirimu, yang tau-tau sudah ada di bioskop dengan Sakura". Ejek Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu. "Itachi, kenapa wajahmu pucat ?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Mikoto menyentuh dahi Itachi dengan punggung tanganya. "Kaasan, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir". Kata Itachi. "Tapi suhu badannmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Cepat makan, lalu mandilah dengan air hangat. Kaasan akan merwatmu". Kata Mikoto khawatir. "Tapi..". "Tidak ada tapi-tapian Itachi. Kau sedang sakit. Suhu badanmu tinggi. Jangan bantah Kaasan". Kata Mikoto. "Iya Kaasan".

**Next chap... :)**

**Arrigatou gozaimsu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bruukk…! "Aawww…" Rintih Tenten setelah badannya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. "Sakit". Rintih orang yang menabrak Tenten tadi. "Gomenasai. Aku terburu-buru". Kata orang itu. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa". Balas Tenten. "Tenten, kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Sakura membantu Tenten berdiri. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?. Bukankah kelasmu disana ?". Tanya Sakura jutek setelah melihat siapa yang menabrak temannya tadi. "Hei, bukankah kau yang terkena bola kemarin siang ?". Tanyanya pada Tenten tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya. Kau benar". Jawab Tenten. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasori ?". Tanyanya lagi. "Tidak ada. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kemarin saat aku pingsan, dia membopongku keruang kesehatan dan sebagai permintaan maaf dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dan makan malam". Jawab Tenten seadanya. "Hanya itu ?". Tanyanya ragu. "Iya". "Kau yakin ?". Tanyanya. "Sangat". Jawab Tenten lagi. "Lalu kau siapa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Aku akan memperkenalkan dirimi kalau kau menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah. Kutunggu kau pukul 2 nanti. Daaah…". Katanya berlari pergi. "Hei". Teriak Tenten. "Kau harus datang". Teriaknya lagi. "Sakura, siapa dia ?". Tanya Tenten. "Lupakan. Aku tidak mau bercerita apa pun mengenai dirinya". Jawab Sakura jutek. "Kau ini". Sergah Tenten.

"Hai Sakura. Ayo pergi". Kata Sasuke menghamipiri Sakura dan Tenten di depan kelasnya. "Tenten kenalkan. Ini Naruto dan Neji". Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan kedua temannya. "Iya. Aku Tenten. Salam kenal". Balas Tenten. "Hai Tenten". Goda Naruto. "Narutoo..". Teriak Hinata Tepat ditelinga laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Ah, hehe. Gomen Hinata". Kata Naruto takut. "Ayo berangkat". Kata Sakura. "Kemana ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kami mau ke suatu tempat. Kau ikut kan ?". Tanya Sakura pada Tenten. "Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi apa kau ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan seseorang tadi pagi ?". Kata Tenten. "Benar juga". Balas Sakura lesu. "Ya sudah. Ini sudah waktunya. Aku pergi". Kata Tenten berlari. "Janji dengan siapa ?". Tanya Sasuke. "Nanti kuceritakan. Ikimashou". Kata Sakura. "Yosss". Teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak ikut". Kata Neji tiba-tiba. "Ke..kenapa ?". Tanya Naruto terkejut. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian". Katanya lalu pergi. "Hoi Neji". Panggil Naruto. "Coba kalau Tenten tadi ikut, pasti Neji Niisan juga ikut". Kata Hinata. "Hinata, aku disini. Tenanglah". Kata Naruto. "Apa boleh buat. Hanya tinggal kita berempat. Ikimashou". Kata Sasuke.

"Gomennasai. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tidak. Baru 10 menit". Balasnya. "Duduklah Tenten". Katanya. "Kau mengenalku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Tenten. Gadis paling populer di sekolah. Kehadiranmu telah menggeser posisi Sakura temanmu di urutan kedua, Hinata di urutan ketiga, dan aku sendiri di urutan terakhir sebagai gadis tercantik disini menurut para murid laki-laki". Jelasnya. "A..a..aku ?". Tanya Tenten terkejut. "Ya, kau". Balasnya singkat. "Ke..kenapa ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Kata para laki-laki di sekolah ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik saat memakai seragam sekolah seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat imut jika kau memakai baju olahraga dan menguncir tinggi rambutmu, kata mereka kau memiliki tengkuk yang indah. Kulitmu yang putih dan mulus , mata berwarna hazel yang sempurna dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan. Kaki yang sangat jenjang dan sifat yang sangat ramah yang kau miliki. Itu semua yang membuat mereka bertekuk lutut padamu". Jelasnya yang membuat Tenten melongo. "Ta..tapi, a..ku kan….". "Baru beberapa hari disini ?". Sambungnya. "Iya". Lirih Tenten. "Itulah hebatnya masa kini. Semua serba instan". Katanya. "Kau benar". Kata Tenten. "Lalu kau ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Panggil aku Ino". Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Ino. Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari ?. Apa kau hanya ingin memperkenalkan dirimu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Sasori". Kata Ino tiba-tiba. "Sa..Sasori ?". Tanya Tenten tak mengerti. "Dia adalah mantanku". Kata Ino yang membuat mata Tenten terbelalak lebar. "A..apa ?". Tanya Tenten terkejut. "Hampir 3 tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Tepatnya saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kami putus baru 2 tahun yang lalu karena kebodohanku sendiri. Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kami karena orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Sai. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Dan aku merasa, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamaku. Lalu aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasori tepat beberapa bulan hari jadi kami yang ketiga tahun. Esoknya, aku resmi menjadi kekasih seorang laki-laki bernama Sai. 2 bulan kami menjalin hubungan. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia. Namun dibalik itu semua, tidak pernah sekali pun aku merasakan ada chemistry diantara kami seperti yang kurasakan pada Sasori. Dan disitulah aku baru sadar, bahwa rasa yang kumiliki pada Sai hanya sebatas adik dan kakak. Saat aku memberitahu hal ini pada Sai, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia bilang, dia mau menerima perjodohan ini karena ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya kecewa. Dia juga mengaku kalau dia sebenarnya juga sudah memiliki kekasih dan sampai detik itu dia masih mencintai kekasihnya. Setelah kami menceritakan tentang perasan kami pada orangtua kami, orangtua kami bisa menerimanya. Mereka bilang mereka tidak akan memaksakan kami untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan meskipun mereka sangat ingin. Setelah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Sai, aku telah sadar untuk yang kedua kalinya kalau ternyata selama ini dan untuk selamanya, hati dan pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Sasori. Dengan kata lain, aku masih mencintainya sampai detik ini walaupun kami tidak menjalin hubungan apapun kecuali hubungan pertemanan. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih takut untuk berterus terang padanya kalau aku masih mencintainya. Aku takut kalau dia masih sakit hati padaku dan tidak lagi mencintaiku lalu menolakku yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku rasa bersalahku padanya semakin besar". Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Ke..kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Karena aku ingin kau membantuku agar aku dapat kembali padanya". Jawab Ino. "Kenapa aku ?". Tanya Tenten heran. "Karena sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Dari cara dia memandangmu, perilakunya terhadapmu, dan cara dia mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pingsan. Itu semua sama persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat masih bersamaku dahulu". Jelas Ino. "A..apa ?". Teriak Tenten kaget. "Kau mau kan ?". Tanya Ino. "E..e..entahlah. A..akan kupikirkan lagi". Jawab Tenten terbata-bata.

"Tadaim….". Bruk…!. 'Dua kali sudah'. Batin Tenten. "Gomennasai Tenten. Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Tenten , Baasan minta tolong padamu. Dirumah ini tidak ada orang. Di dapur ada bubur, tolong berikan pada Itachi. Dia sedang demam tinggi. Setelah makan, suruh dia minum obatnya. Lalu suruh dia tidur. Selang 10 menit, kau kompres dahinya dengan iar hangat. Semua pembantu dirumah ini sedang pulang kerumah masing-masing karena ini sudah akhir bulan. Baasan sedang buru-buru karena ada masalah di butik. Kau mau membantu Baasan kan saying ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Tentu saja". Jawab Tenten. "Sasuke. Dimana kau ?. kenapa belum pulang ?". Gumam Mikoto.

"Satu..Dua..Tiga..Empat..Lima..Enam..Tujuh….". Samar-samar Itachi mendengar suara wanita berhitung. "Dua puluh satu..Dua puluh dua..Dua puluh Tiga..Dua puluh empat…". Lama kelamaan, suara itu makin jelas terdengar masuk ketelinga Itachi. Itachi membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan ia melihat ada sesorang berdiri di beranda kamarnya. "Kau sudah bangun". Katanya menghampiri Itachi. "Kau ?. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Itachi saat mendapati Tenten berada di kamarnya. "Baasan menyuruhku untuk merwatmu karena sedang ada masalah di butik". Jelas Tenten. "Sasuke ?". "Dia pergi dengan teman-temannya tadi dan sampai sekarang belum pulang". Jawab Tenten. "Sampai semalam ini ?". Tanya Itachi. "Ini baru pukul 7. Belumbisa dikatakan malam". Kata Tenten. "Pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu". Kata Itachi. "Tidak mau". Kata Tenten. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Itachi heran. "Karena Baasan menyuruhku untuk merawatmu". Jawab Tenten enteng. "Terserah". Balas Itachi cuek. "Kalau begitu aku mau kau makan". Kata Tenten mengambil semangkuk bubur yang berada di atas meja tidak jauh darinya. "Apa setelah aku makan kau akan pergi ?". Tanya Itachi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku harus memberimu obat lalu menyuruhmu tidur, setelah itu aku harus mengompresmu". Jawab Tenten. "Apa setelah kau lakukan itu semua kau akan pergi ?". Tanya Itachi. "Tentu". Jawab Tenten. "Makanlah". Kata Tenten menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. "Aku mau mandi dulu". Kata Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah. Akan kusiapkan baju dan handuk untukmu". Kata Tenten berlari untuk meraih lemari Itachi. "Ini". Kata Tenten ramah menyerhkan handuk berwarna putih dan baju tidur. "Apa kau ingin melihatku mandi ?". Tanya Itachi saat mendapati Tenten membuntutinya sampai masuk kedalam. "Ah, hahaha. Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau mandi dengan air hangat". Kata Tenten mencari alasan lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Mandi dengan air hangat ya. Ingat air hangat". Kata Tenten salah tingkah. "Dasar bodoh". Gumam Tenten cukup keras sampai terdengar oleh Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya bisa tertawa geli dikamar mandi.

"Sakura-chan". Teriak seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenal. "Tenten. Jangan berisik. Ini sekolah, bukan hutan". Sergah Sakura. "Aku tau". Jawab Tenten. "Kau mau kemana ? ". Tanya Tenten. "Ke kantin. Apa kau mau ikut ?". Ajak Sakura. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak dengar dari tadi perutku meraung-raung kelaparan ?". Canda Tenten. "Ya ya ya. Aku tau, perutmu memang selalu lapar. Cepat, nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk.

"Sakura. Tempat duduknya penuh". Kata Tenten. "Hei, kau mau apa Sakura ?. Tempat duduknya sudah penuh, kita kembali saja. Kenapa kau malah menyeretku ?". Kata Tenten berontak. "Sasuke". Teriak Sakura. "Ah Sakura, Tenten. Duduklah". Kata Sasuke. "Konnichiwa minna". Sapa Tenten. "Konnichiwa". Balas Neji. Sakura, Sasuke,Naruto, dan Hinata terperanga mendengar kata-kata singkat dari mulut Neji. Wajar jika mereka berempat terkejut. Selama mereka berteman, diantara mereka berlima, hanya Neji lah yang paling pendiam. Jangankan berbicara, membalas salam saja ia sangat jarang melakukannya. Neji adalah tipe pria yang tidak banyak bicara. Dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya jika tidak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan. "Ittadakimasu". Teriak Tenten yang kali ini membuat mereka semua kecuali Sasuke terbelalak melihat sesuatu dihadapan Tenten. "Apa benar ini semua pesananmu ?". Tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja". Balas Tenten enteng. "Ramen, Takoyaki, Yakiniku, Kentang goreng, dan jus jeruk". Kata Sakura menyebutkan Satu persatu makanan yang di pesan Tenten. "Sasuke, apa setiap hari dia makan sebanyak ini ?". Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Tidak. Dia hanya melakukan itu saat akhir pekan". Jawab Sasuke enteng. 'Benar juga. Ini hari sabtu'. Pikir Sakura. "Tenten, kau tidak takut gemuk ?". Tanya Sakura. "Tidak. Setiap hari senin sampai jumat, aku sangat menjaga pola makanku. Dan setiap akhir pekan, aku akan memanjakan perutku dengan makanan apa pun yang aku suka. Dengan syarat harus dengan porsi yang sesuai". Jelas Tenten. "Tapi ini tidak sesuai Tenten". Kata Sakura. "Sekali-kali tidak masalah". Kata Tenten enteng. 'Kalau begitu'. Pikir Sakura. "Baasan, aku pesan sam persis seperti yang Tenten pesan ne". Teriak Sakuara yang dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan tua penjaga kantin.

"Kenyangnya". Kata Tenten lega. "Aku juga". Sahut Sakura. "Bagimana kalian tidak Kenyang, porsi makan kalian seperti kuli bangunan". Kata Naruto. "Berisik". Balas Sakura. "Kenapa tidak ada bel masuk ?". Tanya Tenten. "Setiap hari sabtu dan akhir bulan, setelah istirahat jarang sekali ada bel masuk meski pun sudah melewati jam istirahat. Para Sensei selalu ada rapat atau kalau tidak hanya diisi oleh anak-anak yang mengikuti eksul. Tapi meski pun begitu, para siswa di haruskan untuk masuk untuk mengisi absensi masing-masing". Kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Aku semakin betah tinggal disini". Kata Tenten. "Sudah seharusnya begitu". Kata Sakura. "Tenten". Suara laki-laki masuk ke rongga telinga mereka masing-masing. "Sasori Niisan ?". Lirih Tenten saat melihat Sasori berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Teriak Naruto menatap tajam Sasori. "Naruto tenanglah". Kata Hinata. "Naruto, duduklah bodoh. Kau tidak malu, semua orang melihatmu". Kata Sakura menekan kedua pundak Naruto sampai terduduk. "Kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan disini. Kalau kau tidak ada urusan dengan kami, cepat pergi. Aku muak melihatmu". Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa melihat Sasori. "Aku memang tidak ada urusan dengan kau dan kalian semua. Aku ada urusan dengan Tenten". Kata Sasori. "Aku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Sasori, kau disini ternyata". Kata sesorang menepuk punggung Sasori. "Apa ?". Tanya Sasori. "Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Itu saja". Jawabnya. "Hei cantik, siapa namamu ?". Godanya pada Tenten. "Eh". Kata Tenten gugup. "Tunggu. Bukankah kau yang terkena bolaku dan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu ?". Tanyanya baru ingat. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Tenten bingung. Karena Tenten memang tidak tau milik siapa bola satunya yang menghantam kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah sehat ?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanyanya menangkup kedua pipi Tenten. "Jangan sentuh dia. Singkirkan tanganmu darinya". Kata Sasuke dingin. "Jadi kau berteman dengan mereka ?". Tanyanya lagi. "I..iya". Jawab Tenten. "Deidara. Kau ?". Kata Deidara memperkenalkan diri. "Tenten". Jawab Tenten singkat. "Kirei na". Gumam Deidara. "Apa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?". Tanya Deidara yang membuat semua mata memandang Deidara dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Teme". Teriak Naruto hendak menghajar Deidara. "Naruto, kendalikan dirimu". Kata Sasuke menahan Naruto dan dibantu oleh Neji. "Deidara kau….". Kata Sasori emosi. "Tenaglah. Aku hanya bercanda". Kata Deidara takut. "Tidak lucu bodoh !". Kata Sasori geram. "Tenten, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ikutlah denganku". Kata Sasori. "Sasuke ?". Lirih Tenten. "Pergilah dan cepat kembali". Kata Sasuke.

"Niisan, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?. Tapi kenapa kau malah membawaku kea tap sekolah ?". Tanya Tenten. "Karena ini adalah tempat favoritku. Setiap aku ada masalah dan ingin melupakanya aku selalu kemari. Angin dan suasananyalah yang membuatku menyukai tempat ini". Jawab Sasori. "Kau benar. Sangat menyenangkan berada disini". Kata Tenten membenarkan perkataan Itachi. "Tenten". Panggil Sasori. "Hn ?". "Kenapa kau memanggilku Niisan ?. Padahal kita seumuran". Tanya Sasori. "Karena kau beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku". Jawab Tenten. "Darimana kau tau ?". Tanya Sasori menatap Tenten. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu". Kata Tenten. "Bisa begitu ya ?". Canda Sasori. "Aku juga tidak tau ?". Jawab Tenten tertawa. "Tapi, bisakah kau memanggilku Sasori saja, tanpa Niisan ?. Agar kita bisa lebih akrab". Tanya Sasori. "Aku tidak yakin. Karena saat pertama kenal denganmu, aku sudah memanggilmu Niisan". Kata Tenten. "Lagipula dengan memanggil Niisan, aku sudah merasa akrab denganmu". Imbuh Tenten. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memintamu memanggilku dengan embel-embel Niisan seumur hidupmu". Canda Sasori. "Apa kau yakin ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tidak". Balas Sasori yang diakhiri tawa meledak diantara keduanya. "Maukah kau menjadi pasangan promnight ku besok malam ?". Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. "Promnight ?". Tanya Tenten. "Iya. Kami anak-anak basket selalu mengadakan acar seperti itu bila waktunya tepat". Kata Sasori. "Waktu yang tepat ?". Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti. "Iya. Karena bukan hanya anak SMA saja yang akan berkumpul. Tapi teman semasa SMP sampai Taman Kanak-kanak pun juga hadir. Maka dari itu kami menunggu waktu yang tepat karena mereka semua masing-masing punya kesibukan sendiri". Jelas Sasori. "Oh". Kata yang keluar dari gadis bercepol 2 itu. "Apa kau mau ?". Tanya Sasori lagi. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi akan aku usahakan". Kata Tenten.

**See you in the next chap...** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 out. aku gak tau, chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumya atau enggak. tapi aku harap kalian gak bosen baca fic ini and beri review. karena Author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian. karena menurut Author, dengan kalian beri review aku merasa ada yang menghargai hasil karyaku. :)**

**Review...**

**AkiraKen : Huhuhu... TT. Emang gak banyak yang suka ama Tenten crack pair. But tenang aja, aku bakalan tetep update kok. semoga kmu gk kecewa setelah bca chap ini. Arrigatou udh mau baca... :)**

"Sumimasen". Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink didepan salah satu rumah. "Konbanwa Mikoto Baasan". Sapa Sakura. "Sakura ?. Masuklah". Balas Mikoto ramah. "Arrigatou Baasan". Balas Sakura.

"Sakura ?". Gumam Sasuke saat menuruni tangga dan mendapati kekasihnya berada dirumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Sakura. "Aku tau kau merindukanku. Kau tidak akan bisa berlama-lama marah padaku". Kata Sasuke percaya diri. "Konbanwa….". Sapa Sakura merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk seseorang. "Konbanwa". Balasa Sasuke juga merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Sakura. "Tenten". Lanjut Sakura melewati Sasuke dan memeluk Tenten yang berada tak jauh di belakang Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke ?". Panggil Tenten bingung melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang merah padam. "Tenten lebih baik kita bicara di kamarmu saja". Kata Sakura menarik tangan kanan Tenten. "Ta..tapi ?. Sa..Sasuke ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ayolah. Apa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kamarmu pada sahabatmu ini ?". Kata Sakura. "Ba..baiklah". Kata Tenten.

"Silahkan masuk dahi lebar". Kata Tenten setelah mebuka pintu kamarnya. "Terimakasih Panda". Balas Sakura. "Te..tenten, apa kau tidak salah kamar ?". Tanya Sakura gagap melihat keadaan kamar Tenten. "Tidak. Aku yakin. Kenapa memang ?". Tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang masih melongo. "Tidak. I..ini menakjubkan". Kata Sakura. "Arrigatou". Balas Tenten. Kamar Tenten sangat menakjubkan bagi Sakura. Dari tempat tidur termasuk sprei , karpet, tembok kamar dari dalam sampai balkon depan, perabot-perabot,bahkan AC, dan kamar mandi bahkan kloset dan bath up. Semua serba panda. Warna putih badan panda, hitam pada totol-totol panda, hijau untuk bambu makanan panda, dan background abu-abu mendomonasi kamar ini. Dan lagi, kamar Tenten dua kali lebih besar dari kamar Sakura. Bruukk…!. Sakura membanting badannya ke kasur empuk nan hangat milik Tenten. "Pantas saja kau betah disini". Kata Sakura. "Mereka semua baik padaku. Kamar ini pemberian dari mereka". Kata Tenten. "Sudah kuduga". Kata Tenten. "Tenten". Panggil Sakura. "Hn ?". Balas Tenten singkat. "Kau tau ?. Baru sekali aku masuk kemari, rasanya aku tak ingin keluar lagi". Kata Sakura jujur. "Bukankah kau tidur disini malam ini ?". Tanya Tenten. "Maksudku selamanya". Kata Sakura. "Kalau begitu, tinggalah disini bersamaku". Kata Tenten. "Kau gila ?". Balas Sakura. "Tenten". Suara wanita terdengar dari luar. "Hinata". Kata Tenten dan Sakura gembira mengahampiri temannya. "Kenapa kau baru datang ?". Tanya Sakura. "Gomenn, tadi Neji Niisan mengintrogasiku. Dia tidak percaya kalau aku kerumah Sasuke untuk Tenten. Dia pikir aku janjian dengan Sasuke". Jawab Hinata. "Saampai segitunya ?". Tanya Tenten. "Yah, begitulah Hyuuga Neji. Dia tidak ingin adik sepupu kesayangannya ini terluka". Kata Sakura mencubit gemas kedua pipi Hinata. "Sakura sakit". Rintih Hinata sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dari pipinya. "Tapi aku benar kan ?". Goda Sakura. "Sangat". Jawab Hinata singkat. "Tenten, temanmu sudah datang". Kata Mikoto masuk kamar Tenten sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin. "Kau ?". Kaget Sakura. "Ada Hinata juga ya ?". Kata Mikoto. "Konbanwa Baasan". Sapa Hinata. "Konbanwa". Balas Mikoto. "Ino, kemarilah". Kata Tenten pada Ino. "Ini minumnya". Kata Mikoto meletekkan nampan di meja. "Baasan, tidak perlu repot-repot. Kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri". Kata Tenten. "Tidak merepotkan. Pajamas party ya ?". Tanya Mikoto. "Iya Baasan". Jawab Hinata. "Jadi iri". Kata Mikoto. "Kalau begitu bergabunglah". Kata Ino. "Ayolah". Rayu Tenten. "Tidak. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Jangan sungka-sungkan". Pamit Mikoto keluar dari kamar Tenten. "Arrigatou gozaimasu Baasan". Kata mereka ber-empat serempak.

"Tenten, kenapa kau mengajaknya ?. Aku muak melihatnya". Protes Sakura. "Apa kau bilang ?. Hei, jika aku tau Tenten mengajakmu, aku tidak akan pernah menyanggupi untuk datang kemari". Balas Ino tak mau kalah."Bohong. Kau tau kalau aku teman dekat Tenten. Jika Tenten mengadakan acara seperti ini, sudah pasti aku adalah orang pertama yang diundangnya". Sergah Sakura. "Sakura, Ino tenanglah. Ini pajamas party, pesta piyama. Bukan pesta adu mulut". Lerai Hinata. "Diam". Teriak Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata lalu melanjutkan adu mulut mereka. Tenten yakin, jika Hinata memiliki sifat seperti Sakura atau Ino, pasti dia akan terpancing emosi dan join dengan Sakura dan Ino. Tapi untung Hinata adalah orang baik, lemah lembut dan sopan. Cocok sekali dengan Naruto yang blingsatan. "Hinata sepertinya hanya kita yang waras disini". Kata Tenten pada Hinata dan menatap Sakura dan Ino yang masih adu mulut di atas kasur. "Kita pergi saja". Kata Tenten menarik Hinata. "Iya". Balas Hinata. "Ayo kita ganti baju". Ajak Tenten. "Dimana ?". Tanya Hinata polos. "Tentu saja di kamar mandi. Apa kau mau ganti baju di kamar Sasuke ?. Kalau kau mau, silahkan. Dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu melepas pakaianmu". Canda Tenten. "Tenten, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?". Tanya Hinata. "Karena pertanyaanmu tadi sangat menggelikan". Jawab Tenten tertawa yang melihat raut wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam. "Aku kan hanya tanya". Gumam Tenten menundukkan kepala.

"Tentang Sakura dan Ino. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu ?". Tanya Hinata melirik Sakura dan Ino yang kini malah saling melempar bantal dari balkon kamar Tenten. "Sudah jangan pedulikan mereka. Cicipilah ini. Ini adalah jus buatan Mikoto Baasan. Aku tidak tau buah apa saja yang Baasan masukkan. Tapi rasanya sangat enak". Kata Tenten menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin pada Hinata. "Tapi Tenten, mereka berisik sekali. Nanti yang lain terganggu". Kata Hinata masih cemas. "Semua kamar di rumah ini telah dipasang peredam suara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir". Kata Tenten. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi ?". Kata Hinata. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan daritadi ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tidak ada". Balasnya menyeruput minumannya. "Bintangnya sangat banyak". Kata Tenten. "Kau benar". Balas Hinata. 'Tousan, Kaasan. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana ?. Sahabat Tousan, beliau sangat baik padaku. Terutama Mikoto Baasan. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak sendiri. Apa yang aku pikirkan tentang mereka selama ini ternyata salah besar. Dua bersaudara di keluarga ini, mereka sangat tampan. Apa salah jika aku mencintai salah satu diantara mereka ?. Apa dia yang kucintai memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku ?. Kaasan, apa dia akan marah jika ia mengetahui perasaanku ?. Tousan, Kaasan. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Berapa lama lagi aku menunggu agar aku bisa bertemu kalian'. Batin Tenten. "Tenten, kenapa kau menangis ?". Tanya Hinata yang tau-tau sudah berada disamping kursi yang diduduki Tenten. "Hinata, kenapa kau disini ?. Bukankah kau tadi ada disana ?". Tanya Tenten menunjuk kursi yang tadi Hinata Tempati. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak meresponku. Saat aku menghampirimu, tiba-tiba air matamu menetes. Tenten, kenapa kau menangis ?". Tanya Hinata cemas. "Aku hanya rindu orangtuaku". Kata Tenten jujur. "Tenten". Lirih Hinata memeluk temannya itu. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Ternyata mereka belum berhenti. Ayo kita hampiri mereka". Kata Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menghapus air matanya dan menghampiri dua mahkluk yang belum berhenti bertengkar itu. "Hei kalian, kapan kalian akan berhenti ?. Apa kalian tidak lelah ?. Apa kalian mau seperti ini terus sampai pagi, hah ?!.". Teriak Tenten pada Ino dan Sakura. "Tenten, kau kemana saja ?". Kenapa kau baru muncul ?. Kenapa kau tidak membantuku ?. Aku kan temanmu". Tanya Sakura. "Apa kau bilang ?. Hei, dia itu temanku bukan temanmu". Balas Ino. "Diam !. Aku dari tadi ada di balkon bersama Hinata. Dan masalah aku baru muncul. Terang saja jika kalian tidak melihatku, kalian sibuk dengan pertengkaran kalian. Kalian tau ?. Hampir satu jam kalian seperti ini. Lihat aku dan Hinata. Kami sudah mengganti pakaian kami sejak tadi. Sedangkan kalian, jangankan ganti baju. Rambut kalian saja acak-acakan. Kalian membuat kamarku porak poranda. Cepat ganti baju kalian". Teriak Tenten lagi. "I..iya Tenten-sama". Balas mereka takut. "Kau panggil aku apa ?". Teriak Tenten. "Tii..tidak Tenten-sama". Kata Sakura dan Ino turun dari kasur dan berlari kekamar mandi. "Hei".Teriak Tenten. "Tenten sabar". Kata Hinata menengkan. "Dasar". Gerutu Tenten.

"Sakura, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke ?". Tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang sedang berkonsentrasi meneonton DVD drama romantic yang dibawanya dari rumah sambil memakan keripik kentang yang digenggamnya. "Begitulah. Namanya hubungan, tidak seru kalau tidak ada pertengkaran". Jawab Sakura tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televise layar dasar di kamar Tenten. "Kenapa filmnya begini ?. Tidak bisakah kalau ada sedikit aksi ?". Tanya Hinata. "Hinata, ini film romantis, bukan film action. Kalau kau mau film action, pinjam saja Sasuke". Kata Sakura. "Ino, bisakah kita bicara berdua ?". Tanya Tenten pada Ino yang sedang membaca novel di sampingnya. "Baiklah. Dimana ?. Sepertinya di balkon terasa nyaman". Kata Ino. "Jangan. Jarak balkon dan telivisi sangat dekat. Bagaimana kalau kita di tempat tidur saja. Kurasa cukup jauh". Kata Tenten.

"Eh anu, itu, anu…". Kata yang keliar darti mulut Tenten. "Tenten, bicaralah yang jelas". Kata Ino. "Eh, ini sebenarnya tentang Sasori Niisan". Kata Tenten yang membuat wajah Ino yang tadinya santai berubah menjadi serius. "Sasori ?". Tanya Ino memastikan. "Iya. Sebenarnya tadi siang dia memintaku menemaninya untuk mengahdiri acara promnight besok malam". Jawab Tenten. "Tepat seperti dugaanku". Kata Ino yang membuat Tenten bingung. "Apanya ?". Tanya Tenten. "Dia menyukaimu. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengajak sembarang wanita menjadi pasangannya untuk menghadiri acara seperti itu". Jawab Ino lesu. "Ino. Gomennasai". Kata Tenten lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua karena kebodohanku sendiri". Jawab Ino menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Kau ingat, sebelumnya kau pernah bilang kalau kau masih sangat mencintainya ?. Dahulu aku belum menyanggupinya Karena aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu atau tidak. Karena memang saat itu aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membantu semampuku. Namun aku tidak janji kalau ini akan berhasil. Dan aku harap dengan memberitahumu tentang ini, aku bisa sedikit membantumu". Kata Tenten. "Maksudmu ?". Tanya Ino. "Pergilah bersamanya". Jawab Tenten dengan senyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana caranya ?". Tanya Ino. "Aku yang akan bicara padanya". Jawab Tenten mantap. "Apa kau mau ?". Tanya Tenten pada Ino. "Tanpa kujawab pun, kau sudah tau jawabannya". Jawab Ino girang memeluk Tenten. "Syukurlah". Kata Tenten membalas pelukan Ino. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Tenten". Kata Ino memeluk Tenten semakin erat. "I..iya. Dou ita Ino. Ta..tapi ka..kau membuatku sesak nafas". Kata Tenten Kepayahan bernafas di pelukan Ino. "Gomennasai. Aku selalu begitu kalau sedang bahagia". Kata Ino. "Kebahagiaanmu bisa membunuh orang Ino". Kata Tenten menstabilkan jalan pernafasannya setelah lepas dari pelukan Ino. "Hehehe, gomen". Kata Ino tertawa. "Hei, kalian berdua. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana ?". "Teriak Sakura. "Tenten, camilannya habis". Teriak Sakura lagi. "Dasar. Aku sumpahi kau, kelak badanmu akan sebesar Chouji". Gerutu Ino. "Kau bergabung saja dengan mereka. Aku akan mengambil cemilan". Kata Tenten. "Huh, baiklah. Untung ada Hinata. Coba kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi". Gerutu Ino lagi. "Hoi cepat". Teriak lagi. "Berisik !". Teriak Ino dengan nada membentak. "Baiklah, baiklah aku diam". Kata Sakura takut. "Sudah sana". Kata Tenten berlalu pergi.

"Niisan ?". Kata Tenten saat melihat Itachi baru pulang dari kantor. "Kau ?". Balas Itachi. "Niisan pasti lapar. Niisan pasti belum makan kan ?. Mau kubuatkan ramen ?". Tawar Tenten. Tidak ada salahnya bagi Itachi jika ia menerima tawaran gadis dihadapannya itu. Terlebih, ia memang belum makan dari tadi siang karena disibukkan oleh urusan kantor yang tak kunjung habis. "Terserah". Jawab Itachi dingin. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggulah sebentar". Kata Tenten berlari kebelakang Itachi dan mendorong lelaki berambut gelap tersebut ke meja makan. Tak lupa juga Tenten melepas jas yang masih melekat di badan atletis Itachi dan menggantungnya di pegangan tangga. Sedangkan Itachi, dia hanya pasrah saat Tenten melakukan itu semua. "Niisan, aku tau kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Lihat dirimu, sampai semalam ini kau baru pulang bahkan belum makan. Kau tidak ingat, baru kemarin kau sembuh dari sakit ?". Cerocos Tenten seperti menasihati suaminya. "Bukan urusanmu". Kata Itachi dingin. "Ini dia". Kata Tenten meletakkan semangkuk ramen dihadapan Itachi dan duduk di sebelah kanan Itachi. "Enak ?". Tanya Tenten setelah melihat Itachi memakan ramen buatannya. "Hm". Balas Itachi singkat. "Saaat aku sakit, aku mendengar seseorang seang berhitung. Apa itu kau ?". Tanya Itachi tanpe menatap Tenten. "Kau mendengarnya. Iya itu aku. Gomennasai jika kau terbangun karena aku ?". Jawab Tenten menyesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya Itachi lagi. "Menghitung bintang". Jawab Tenten seadanya. "Bintang ?". Tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. "Hn. Dahulu saat pesta ulangtahunku selesai digelar, Tousan, Kaasan dan aku . Kami bertiga akan selalu pergi ke taman belakang rumah untuk melakukan itu. Kuakui, mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang, hal itu terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi meski begitu, entah kenapa kami sangat suka melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, mereka telah tiada. Aku selalu melakukan hal itu ketika langit malam sedang cerah. Karena setiap saat itulah aku bisa mengingat orangtuaku sepenuhnya. Dan begitulah caraku menyayangi mereka saat ini". Jelas Tenten. "Tapi, sepertinya sikapmu saat ini tidak menunjukkan kalau kau sedang terpuruk karena kematian orangtuamu". Kata Itachi lagi. "Karena aku memiliki kalian". Kata Tenten. "Apa ?". "Yah, aku memiliki kalian. Fugaku Jiisan, Mikoto Baasan, Itachi Niisan, dan Sasuke. Kalian telah memberi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Kalian adalah keluargaku sekarang. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Dan aku yakin kalian juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan". Kata Tenten. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau kami menyayangimu ?". Tanya Itachi. "Karena semua itu terlihat jelas dari sorot mata kalian masing-masing saat berbicara padaku". Kata Tenten. "Karena menrutku, keluarga bukanlah darah yang mengalir dalam diri kalian. Tapi mereka yang tulus menyayangimu". Imbuh Tenten. 'Kata- kata yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkannya saat itu. Apakah ini ?. Ah, lupakan. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama'. Batin Itachi. Bruukk…Bruukk..Bruukk..!. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata". Kata Tenten terkejut saat mendapati tiga temannya jatuh dari anak tangga. "Ino sudah kubilang jangan mendorongku". Marah Sakura. "Aku tidak mendorongmu Sakura. Aku tersandung sesuatu tadi". Kata Ino membela diri. "Sakura, Ino. Tenanglah". Kata Hinata melerai. "Sedang apa kalian disitu ?. Dan kenapa kalian menendap-endap ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ka..kami kemari karena kami pikir kau lama sekali. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk menghampirimu siapa tau kau butuh bantuan. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaan. Kau sedang….". Sakura melirik Tenten dan Itachi bergantian dengan tatapan menyesal. "Kau apa ?". Tanya Tenten penasaran. "Ah, hahaha. Sudah lupakan. Kami akan pergi. Anggap saja kalian tidak pernah melihat kami disini. Lanjutkan kencan tengah malam kalian. Sungguh, kalian berdua sangat romantis". Kata Sakura menarik dua temannya naik. Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk..., Ni..Niisan. Hati-hati". Kata Tenten cemas memberikan segelas air begitu mendengar Itachi tersedak. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tersedak karena makan ini". Kata Itachi setelah meneguk habis air pemberian Tenten. "Go..gomennasai. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menambahkan bubuk cabai kedalamnya". Kata Tenten menyesal. Sebenarnya bukan karena ramen Itachi tersedak. Tapi karena kalimat Sakura tadi yang membuatnya terkejut hingga membuatnya tersedak. "Sudah sana. Kembalilah kekamarmu". Bentak Itachi pada Tenten untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "I..iya Ni..Niisan". Katanya berlalu pergi. "Kau meninggalkan sesuatu". Kata Itachi sebelum Tenten benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. "Gomen, aku lupa". Balas Tenten segera mengambil beberapa bungkus makan kecil yang tadi telah diambilnya. "Satu lagi". Kata Tenten. "Itachi Niisan. Arrigatou gozaimasu karena kau selama ini selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku janji, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Sekali lagi, arrigatou". Kata Tenten tersenyum ceria lalu berlari pergi. "A..a..apa ?. Ba..bagaimana dia….". Kata Itachi terkejut. 'Sasuke'. Pikir Itachi. "Tidak salah lagi. Sasuke, kubunuh kau".

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ohayou Sasori Niisan". Sapa Tenten. "Tenten. Ohayou. Dari mana kau tau rumahku ?". Tanya Sasori. "Aku tanya Deidara Niisan". Jawab Tenten. "Oh. Masuklah". Kata Sasori.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu". Kata Tenten. "Bicaralah". Balas Sasori. "Ano, se..sebenarnya aku kesini cuma ingin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke acara promnight nanti malam". Kata Tenten menyesal. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Sasori kecewa. "Aku harus ke Suna siang ini". Jawab Tenten. "Oh, tidak apa-apa". Balas Sasori. "Gomennasai Sasori Niisan". Kata Tenten menyesal. "Aku mengerti". Jawab Sasori mencoba menerima. " Tapi meminta sesuatu padamu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Tentu saja. Apa yang kau mau ?". Tanya Sasori. "Begini. Untuk acara promnight nanti malam. Bisakah kau mengajak Ino ?". Tanya Tenten harap-harap cemas. "Ino ?". Tanya Sasori. "I..iya Niisan. Kau mau kan ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Beri aku satu alasan, kenapa harus Ino ?". Tanya Sasori. "Ino sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Semenjak kalian berdua putus, hubungan kalian agak renggang. Dia ingin berteman denganmu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang dia inginkan darimu". Jelas Tenten. "Niisan ?". Lirih Tenten menyentuh pundak kiri Sasori karena tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa ?". Tanya Sasori balik. "Kau mau kan ?". Tanya Tenten lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku melakukannya untukmu". Jawab Sasori berat. "Arrigatou Niisan. Aku pulang dulu. Sumimasen". Kata Tenten pergi. "Iya". Jawab Sasori lemah setelah Tenten menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kenapa harus Ino yang berteman denganmu Tenten ?. Andai kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat kau menyebut namanya tadi". Gumam Sasori tidak semangat.

"Tenten ?". Kata Ino saat mendapati Tenten yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Hai Ino". Sapa Tenten. "Ayo masuk". Ajak Ino. "Tidak Ino. Aku hanya sebentar disini. Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu". Kata Tenten. "Benarkah ?. Apa itu ?". Tanya Ino tidak sabar. "Dia mau pergi bersamamu nanti malam". Kata Tenten penuh semangat dan berhasil membuat kedua mata Ino terbelalak lebar. "Kyaaaaaa…". Teriak Ino loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Ino, ada apa ?. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?. Siapa yang datang ?". Tanya Ibu Ino dari dalam rumah. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa Kaasan". Balas Ino. "Tenten, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ?". Tanya Ino memastikan. "Tentu saja". Jawab Tenten mantap. "Tunggu. Baju apa yang harus aku kenakan ?. Sepatu, aku tidak punya sepatu yang cocok untuk nanti malam. Apa cukup waktu untuk membeli sepatu ?. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. Sungguhh, ini membuatku gila". Kata Ino histeris. "Ino tenanglah". Kata Tenten. "Arrigatou Tenten". Kata Ino memeluk erat Tenten. "Ino, kau mau membunuhku ?". Kata Tenten berusaha bernafas. "Ah, gomennasai Tenten". Kata Ino melepas pelukannya. "Kau ini mengerikkan Ino". Kata Tenten merinding. "Mau bagaimana lagi ?". Kata Ino tanpa dosa. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne". Pamit Tenten. "Kau bilang siang ?". Tanya Ino. "Iya. Tapi aku harus berkemas dulu". Jawab Tenten. "Lalu kau darimana tadi ?". Tanya Ino. "Dari rumah Sasori Niisan". Jawab Tenten. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne". Kata Tenten lagi. "Iya. Arrigatou Tenten". Kata Ino. "Ino, kau harus merebut hatinya kembali. Ganbatte ne". Kata Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat. "Ganbatte". Kata Ino mengikuti Tenten.

**Chap 4 finish. Sampai jumpa di next chap... :)**

**Yang abis baca, review ne !. #klo gk aku lemparin pakek senjatanya Tenten :D**

**Arrigatou udh mau baca.. :)**


End file.
